


Bad Habit

by haughtytrait



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, average amount of proof-reading i'm lazy, don't wear your binders more than 8 hours kids, especially if you already have back pain, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtytrait/pseuds/haughtytrait
Summary: 'There’s something welcoming about the soreness in his chest, unused to a full breath all day, the sting where his binder’s gripped him not-so much.'Noctis gets home after a long day and Prompto takes care of him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 13





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> funfact this was actually 3 times longer before i reread it this morning and realized this was the only part not rambling and horrible!
> 
> i've felt dysphoric recently so i guess this is a vent of sorts? i haven't written for ffxv before so this helped me get a feel. it's not mentioned but this is an 'insomnia lives' au where they're all a couple years older and noctis and prompto live together :) enjoy
> 
> p.s the tags are mildly jokey but PLEASE bind safely you'll do yourself more harm then good

When they’re finally home (Prompto drove) Noctis dumps his bag in the hallway and goes straight to the bedroom. He’s panting from the walk up here and abandons his walking stick in the doorway to the bedroom, stumbling the last few steps and flopping onto their bed. He just takes a moment to breath, heavy and strained into the plush covers and hard mattress he drags himself fully onto so his feet don’t dangle. His ribs are so sore, his back aches and he’s starting to come out of his body altogether. He welcomes it in a funny way, or he would if he wasn’t listening to the rustle of Prompto bringing their stuff into the room and taking care to put Noctis’ stick against the wall with a tap. The bed dips at Noctis’ side and a warm hand curls around his upper arm.

“C’mon,” Prompto coaxes in a patient murmur, Noctis’ groaning entirely for show as he allows himself to be maneuvered onto his back. He gently pushes Prompto’s hands off when he tries to heft Noctis’ up, mumbling that he’s fine as he lifts himself into a sitting position despite the aching roll of his spine straightening disc by disc. Prompto kneels in front of him, hand back on his shoulder and lips on his jaw. Noctis gets to enjoy the lazy attention until; “Arms up for me.”

Noctis does as he’s told, despite how exhausted he already feels making it such a monumental task, because he knows the sooner they do the sooner he can rest. After pulling his shirt off Prompto hooks careful fingers under the tight fabric of his binder, apologizing when Noctis hisses as the pinching red marks bloom from under the restriction along with the duller, clearer ache. It’s over his head and then Prompto’s putting his too-big sweater back over him, Noctis pushing his arms into the sleeves thankfully and letting them cover most of his hands. He takes a  _ very _ deep breath, and lets it out. There’s something welcoming about the soreness in his chest, unused to a full breath all day, the sting where his binder’s gripped him not-so much.

Freckled hands cup his face, squishing his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his puckered lips which curl into a smile. When Noctis opens his eyes he’s sure Prompto’s trying to look like that didn’t bother him, but Prompto’s never been good at hiding anything especially when it comes to Noctis. There’s a pinch in his brow and though his eyes are soft looking at Noctis, he’s upset.

“So,” Prompto starts, in that same way he does when he’s trying to get Noctis to tell him how much he loves him without directly asking for it. “You put it on before training?” Noctis doesn’t answer and resists the urge to reach out when Prompto pulls away to get off the bed. Noctis let’s the question hang, Prompto dropping the binder on top of their laundry to be separated and hand-washed later. They’re probably going to be in all weekend and Noctis rarely wears it around the house.

“Erm, no. I put it on,” Noctis pretends to think about it, delaying the inevitable and listening to Prompto start puttering around in the ensuite. “This morning?” The sound of puttering stops. “After you went out.” Which was earlier than usual, almost 12 hours since. A pause, then Prompto sighs through his nose and the cabinet shuts. “I’m sorry-”

“No you’re not.” Prompto isn’t that annoyed, he can’t be, it’s _Noctis_ , but he’s frustrated. His hands are no doubt fidgety now and Noctis hears confirmation when he drops something into the sink with a clatter.

“No I  _ am _ ,” Noctis all but whines and Prompto sighs again. Noctis moves on the bed to see into the bathroom and Prompto is pointedly not looking at him in the mirror, pretending that removing the concealer is more important than the conversation at hand. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like me wearing it too long.”

Prompto pauses, holding his eyelid taunt mid-wipe. He lets it go and his brow is pinched again. Noctis wishes he could kiss it lax. “You told me you wouldn’t.” He says quietly, standing to look at Noctis over his shoulder. His eyeliner is smeared and half his face is freckled but he’s frowning and Noctis tries not to think about how cute it looks because he’s in trouble - he really does.

“And I haven’t, mostly.” Noctis tries even though it’s weak at best and he doesn’t really want to excuse it. Prompto turns back to the mirror and if Noctis wasn’t so sore he’d stand and go up behind Prompto, wrap his arms around him and try to show he’s sorry with actions because words are hard. He pulls his shirt habitually off the slope of his breasts and pulls his legs into a crossed position. “Just...I don’t know, it felt  _ bad _ .” Thinking about it is too clear, a slow seeping of dread into his chest he’s reminded isn’t shaped like he wants it to be. “I woke up and felt really gross, and you already went out so I just,” He trails off and shrugs because they’ve talked about this often enough that Prompto doesn’t get it, but he gets it. Noctis adds; “But also I was totally gonna take it off at lunch, but I forgot I had training.”

“You  _ always  _ forget you have training.”

“You said you’d remind me!”

“Well that’s your fault for relying on me!” They’re both laughing now, Prompto binning the last makeup wipe he used and returning to Noctis freckled and flushed from scrubbing. He shakes the can of muscle relaxant on his way in and Noctis sighs adoringly because  _ god _ he could kiss him. Prompto can never hide his smile from Noctis, his dramatic sigh as he gets on the bed and into Noctis' open arms holding no real annoyance. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.” And lucky him indeed; Prompto indulges him. He lets Noctis cup his face and kiss every cluster of pretty stars on it before helping him with his aches.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated! ✨


End file.
